


Love Poetry

by PoisonedMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is too sweet and sappy, I'm sorry but I feel very sappy when i think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poetry

When I look at him, the world around him fades to grey and everything falls silent. The sun dims in comparison, and stars fight to withhold their gleam as he absorbs all light into his eyes. When he breathes, the world tilts on its axis and the northern lights explode. 

It feels like millions of tiny universes being born and then dying in the space between his body and mine, and when his fingers ghost over my skin, I can feel the galaxies imploding, and it all comes beating into my chest, making me feel as if I’m dissolving and expanding into the night.

His voice is my favorite kind of music. His pink lips curl around my name, his soft tongue caressing it as if it's the only thing in this senseless world that makes sense. His voice sings my lullaby, the notes flying in the air, spiraling upwards in an Elysian dance.

His laughter fills the air with silver bells that ring in the wind, and I can see it soar in the air around him, enveloping him in a soft glow of warmth and happiness that melts the golden amber lying in the velvety, evergreen moss in his eyes. 

His eyes that glitter like diamonds in the rays of a dawning sun. They burn, burn, burn into me with an intensity like the silence before a storm, with small, golden grains of sand whirling up, and the green water surrounding them threatens with a depth I could drown in if I look for too long.

But I can never look away. Green was the first color I saw and green will be the last, because it's the color of the ground where I sat roots, and when he smiles at me, flowers bloom in the corners of his mouth, their scent infatuating me, and suddenly I realized; he is my gravity.


End file.
